A love and a Wedding
by Kaliwashere
Summary: Becky and Adam are newly married. Short lemon/smut. Beckdam pairing. One-shot. I don't own anything degrassi. Review and pm stuff to do next!


Today was the day, one of the most important days in anyone's life. Becky loved Adam with all heart and couldn't imagine taking this next step with anyone else. They had been through so much- Her family's beliefs, his over protective mother, her own beliefs, her being away, him feeling insecure, struggles with colleges, hell they even got through the whole Imogen fiasco, but none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was that they were both ready.

After being together for six years, they were ready. Adam had his surgeries, Becky got past her beliefs, and they were married. In all honesty Becky couldn't believe after all of Adams surgeries panned out okay that they still waited till there wedding night. She was the one who insisted they do it before hand, that shocked her just as much as it shocked him, but he said he wanted it to be special, as she always dreamed.

After having a mild spat about it she agreed on waiting, even if she thought she could convince him otherwise soon enough. Adam was a guy after all and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want her bad, but that was besides the point. He remembers the girl he met in high school preaching about abstinence until marriage, and how she wanted it to be a sacred thing she shared only with a husband. So he wanted to make that happen for her.

Becky did her best to tempt him, but to no avail he still refused. She walked around the apartment they got about two years after they started college, in one of his old t-shirts that only came down high mid thigh, and she may have been doing more bending than she usually would have. Becky also made a point to leave the bathroom door wide open as she undressed and showered, she was almost sure that would get him, but alas it didn't. He stood his ground, but damn was it hard not to throw her into the bed and make her scream his name. Don't get him wrong he wanted nothing more than to take her as his, but the sentiment wouldn't be there like he wanted it to be so he stuck it out and waited.

So now here they are locking lips in a passionate kiss stumbling down the hallway of the hotel towards there suite. Only a few hours ago they said there vows in front of all there friends and some family. Both of Adams parents were there, so was his brother, his wife Bianca, and there two kids. Becky's brother was there also, but her parents sadly were not.

When she was a kid she imagined her father walking her down the isle and her mother crying in a seat not to far away as she was wed, by neither of them came, well neither of them were informed that she was even marrying really.

The last straw for her parents was when she announced that Adam and her were leaving Toronto to go to College in New York and live with two of Adams closest friends, Eli and Clare. Up until that point her parents acted as if Adam and her relationship with him were completely non-existent. Yes there was the occasional time when he was caught sneaking out of there house, and Becky would be scolded, but other than that her parents didn't mention it. They knew how there daughter felt and there was no changing that. So when Mr. And exploded at the news of her leaving, she was shocked to say the least. That was when she fully came to terms with the fact that no matter how hard she tried to get them to accept her relationship, they would never. Before that incident she was in denial about the whole thing, but she knew Adam was her soul mate and if that meant she could no longer have contact with her parents then so be it.

It was hard on her for a while, but being with Adam made her forget about family. There were time when she missed her parents dearly, but he made her feel more at home than they ever could, and she was okay with it now.

Luke wasn't all that accepting either and for a long while he stood by his parents, but a year or so after Becky left home he flew in to New York and apologized for everything. Neither her or Adam believed him at first but after he proved he didn't care anymore and he just wanted his sister back, he was all welcomed into the small family.

Luke walked Becky down the isle five years later, then joined Adams side with his groomsmen, Eli and Drew. On Becky's side was Jenna, her maid of honor, Clare, and Wendy a girl she met in college. After vows were exchanged, kisses were shared, photos were taken, and cake was eaten, Becky and Adam announced to the crowd that they were leaving back to there hotel because of the long day they had, most people nodded along and left after the speech, but Eli gave his best friend a knowing grin before high fiving him and getting into a car with Clare.

It seemed like it took years to get back to there hotel, and neither of them could keep there hands to them selves the whole thirty minute limo ride. Before they even got out of the car, his tuxedo jacket was off, as well as his tie, and also his shirt had a convenient three buttons undone. Although Becky was still all dolled up in her puffy wedding dress, that she insisted on getting, and the veil still carefully thrown over her head, how ever her uncomfortable heels came off the minute she was inside the limo.

To there dismay they shared an elevator with and old couple all the way up to there floor, so to be polite no touching ensued, but you better believe as soon as those doors closed they were locked in an inseparable embrace once more.

The kisses that they shared as they stumbled down the empty hallway were more than sloppy but neither of them cared. All that mattered was making it to there room without losing lip lock. A long ten minutes later the key card was effortfully slid in the crevice and the door was fumbled open. Adam parted there lips with a smack and picked up Becky bridal style, which was more than appropriate. He carried her with no flaws, after all he did gain quite the strength over the years after his surgeries and t-shots, and closed the door with his left foot before walking over to the bed and setting her down with ease.

Now he was standing directly in front of the woman he loved, and they were both ready, well more than ready. She didn't even hesitate after they made short eye contact, they hadn't kissed in about fifteen seconds, and in her opinion it was fifteen seconds to long, so she placed her hands delicate hands on his neck and forced her lips on his. This brought back memories of all there late night make out sessions where she would sneak him into her room and keep her hands fixed on his neck every time they kissed, knowing not to let them travel farther because of his insecurities. He reciprocated the kiss with just as much force as she did, kicking his black sued shoes in the process.

They stayed like that, aggressively kissing, for a short time, but the realization that both if them were wearing to much clothes sunk in to soon. Becky was the one to break the kiss this time, she turned to face the bed and pushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck and the zip to her dress. Adam took the hint and pinched the zipper between his pointer finger and thumb. He didn't pull down, at least not yet. His warm lips found a place on her newly exposed neck and began to softly kiss all the skin that lye there. She moaned in response to encourage his motions. The sucking sensation she felt behind her ear was almost enough to push her over the edge right then.

"Adam." Becky let out, followed by a pleasure full sigh. As much as she loved the way Adam was seemingly making love to her neck, she needed him to further his motions and remove her dress.

"Adam please take off my dress." She demanded in a sultry tone, eyes half lidded in bliss.

"Your wish is my command." Adam replied, detaching his mouth from her collar. In two swift movements Becky's dress hit the floor and she stepped out of it revealing the lacy lingerie she wore just for this occasion. As slow as possible she turned to face him. It seemed as if he was trembling in anticipation when she brought her lips only centimeters away from his his. He aches for her to kiss him, the feeling of her hit breath on his lips.

He was in awe as she gripped his shoulders and flipped him down to the bed. She herself stayed standing, performing a small strip tease. Her veil fell to the hotel floor, just as her earrings and pearl necklace. The only piece of jewelry that wasn't removed was her wedding ring, and she never planned in taking that off. She did however leave on her underwear and bra, that was Adams to take off not hers.

Becky seductively crawled on top of him, as he watched with lust filled eyes, propped up on his elbows. The remaining four buttons to his shirt were undone and she almost agonizingly slowly pushed it off his chest and pulled his arms out of it. She had seen Adam shirtless numerous times after his surgery, like his first trip to the beach with his new torso, which was a triumph in all it's own, and times when he'd walked around the apartment with out just because he could, but if she were to be one hundred percent honest it never did get old. A shirtless Adam was definitely a site for sore eyes.

Becky eyed his defined muscles and traced the faint scars from his surgery with her thumb. They were almost like battle wounds, like he survived an amazing war, which is his own way he did. He shifted uncomfortably when her eyes were fixated in his scars, he didn't like them all that much. Becky took notice to this and decided to begin kissing his pectorals. She loved every scrape and bruise that came with this man, and she wanted him to know that. Adam relaxed when she mumbled against his skin, "Your scars are beautiful." She really did know how to make him feel better.

One of His hands locked in her golden hair as the other found a place at the base of her neck and he pulled her up for a short meaningful kiss, just to show her he appreciated everything she did for him. She moved from his side and placed a leg around both of his hips, straddling him as they kissed.

The kiss was short lived as both of them began to notice the friction of there clothing was to bothersome and it needed to be rectified. She parted there mouths and easily kissed her way down his chiseled stomach before meeting his pants. Becky noticed a thing trail of hair from his belly button leading down into his trousers and she brushed her lips against it.

Adam lifted a little of the bed as she wiggled the suit pants down his legs revealing his Spider-Man boxers. She failed to suppress a giggle at how childish her partner could be. She did love his kid side about him though, it kept her entertained on more than one occasion.

"Sorry they were all I could find this morning." Adam apologized, chuckling deeply. Becky didn't respond she just continued removing his boxers.

A small tent did form in them in the previous minutes and she was more than anxious to remove them. The Spider-Man undies came off with ease and out sprung his awaiting member. If it weren't for the chest scars no one would have guessed he was transgender, because he was for sure looking all man to her right now.

Adam saw her fixed gaze, and in the heat of the moment he dipped down and scooped her up to a sitting position on his lap. Her lacy panties made contact with him and he groaned wailingly right before crashing his lips to hers. This kiss was so heated it could start a fire. He leaned to the side moving her under him, and propping himself above her with one arm, the other being used to un hook and remove her bra. He fiddled with it for minute sighing frustratingly into the kiss. He really was a guy, having no intel on how to unfasten the stupid thing.

"Allow me." Becky ordered shifting under him. She had it off in about three seconds flat then took the time to also shimmy out of her underwear and his eyes were fixed on her now. His baby blue eyes washed down her nude figure over and over. He had to take a while to think about how he got so lucky. How ever Becky grew uncomfortable under his gaze just as he had at first and she didn't know why he wasn't doing or saying anything. She moved her arms to cover herself before Adam stopped her. "No don't you're absolutely perfect Becks." He said knowingly and brought his right hand to move her arms, then kissed her sweetly. She settled at his words, which made her feel all the more comfortable.

Adam took one last moment to drink her in before giving her a desire-full kiss. The kiss was a bit slow this time but just as passionate, maybe even more. Both of there insecurities were lost when there tongues softly brushed together. This was his first time just as it was hers, and dammit it was as perfect as they both dreamed.

He caressed her skin, and she his. He then proceeded to blaze a trail of perfect touches with his lips leading up to her left ear. "Are you ready?" He whispered, breath tickling at her skin, causing goosebumps to rise. All Becky could do was nod in response, not being able to find words at the moment.

Adam lined up and pressed through her folds earning a cry of pain as well as pleasure from the woman he loved. He wore a worried expression and locked eyes with her closed ones. His blue orbs searched her face trying to decide what to do. He heard it was supposed to hurt, but he didn't know how to handle it. Becky lied there unmoving for severally minutes adjusting to him before opening her eyes. "Adam please don't stop." She instructed getting past the pain. "But Becky are you okay? Are you-" she cut him off almost instantly. "Adam please." She pleaded giving him the okay to proceed. He was hesitant for a second before she kissed him and then he began his motions once more. He felt her unwanted barrier break and she moaned his name. Nothing would ever top the moment in time.

Becky gripped at Adams sides and dug her fingers into his back when he grunted into her ear. This more than sex to the both of them, it was making love. An act that neither of them took lightly.

Not before long they were both crying out in pleasure and Adam fell next to his wife after they both met sweet releases.

The only noises that filled the room for a while were the pounding of there hearts and the occasional sharp intake of breath.

He lied on his back and Becky cuddled up to his side, throwing one hand behind her head in the other over his waist to meet his hand. There fingers interlocked and she grazed her thumb over his knuckles before looking up at her husband.

"Worth the wait Becks?" He questioned placing a kiss on her now disheveled blonde hair.

"Definitely, now we need to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Tomorrow Adam and Becky were going to fly to Africa and begin there honey moon at an orphanage there. When they told people of there plans to adopt right after getting married they'd receive confused responses. Both of them knew it may seem odd to other people but neither of them could wait to be parents, and wanted to start immediately.

Becky turned on her side and Adam followed placing one arm over her hip after pulling up the covers. He placed the sweetest of kisses on her temple, conveying all the hope and happiness in there future before telling her a simple "I love you." She turned her head and gave a quick kiss to hips lips before whispering a love filled, "I love you to." Both fell asleep within minutes with silly grins glued to there faces, excited for the days to come.


End file.
